headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead/Season 5
The Walking Dead is a survival horror television series that aired on AMC. The premise of the show involves a group of people who are consistently on the run from hordes of the undead - walkers. Led by former police sheriff Rick Grimes, this ragtag group of survivors must battle not only the flesh-eating monsters that are always nipping at their heels, but also those fringe elements of humanity that demonstrate behavior even more monstrous than the walkers themselves. Season five of The Walking Dead began airing on October 12th, 2014. The season took the characters away from the sanctity of the prison, and split them up into varying groups, each one embarking on a journey that ultimately leads them to a place called "Terminus". New threats abound as Beth Greene gets kidnapped, Daryl Dixon falls in with a group called the Claimers, Rick's group takes in a cowardly priest named Gabriel Stokes. All of this brings the survivors to a new state (both literally and figuratively) as they come upon a community at Alexandria, Virginia. Actor Michael Cudlitz, who played Sergeant Abraham Ford became a title character with this season, having been upgraded from a guest star in season four. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Denise M. Huth - Executive producer * Angela Kang - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Executive producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Producer * Channing Powell - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer * Corey Reed - Supervising producer Directors * Billy Gierhart * David Boyd * Ernest R. Dickerson * Greg Nicotero * Jeffrey F. January * Jennifer Lynch * Julius Ramsay * Larysa Kondracki * Michael E. Satrazemis * Seith Mann Writers * Angela Kang * Channing Powell * Corey Reed * Heather Bellson * Matthew Negrete * Robert Kirkman * Scott M. Gimple * Seth Hoffman Notes * The tagline for this season is "Hunt or be hunted". * Episodes from this season aired on Sunday evenings at 9:00 pm. * This season marks Larysa Kondracki's debut as a director in the horror genre. * Actor Andrew J. West won the Saturn Award for the category of Best Guest Starring Role on Television for his portrayal of Gareth on The Walking Dead. R.I.P. waves goodbye to the following characters who died during season five of The Walking Dead. * Beth Greene * Bob Stookey * Noah * Red poncho man * Tyreese Williams Home video * Walking Dead: The Complete Fifth Season :* Walking Dead: The Complete Fifth Season/DVD :* Walking Dead: The Complete Fifth Season/Blu-ray See also External Links * * * * * * * References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Seasons Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 Category:Norman Reedus